


Family

by Quackyeon



Series: Tattoo AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU - Tattoo, Curses, M/M, Multi, Tattoo, art student, josuk, mafia, slight homophobia (only really tiny tiny amounts), tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark knows that Yugyeom's family is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Yugyeom smiled leaning against his car, he sighed looking at the university that his boyfriend attended, he smiled when Mark walked out, loose fitting shirt and ripped jeans, sexy black glasses that really looked good on the boy. Yugyeom kissed the boy, holding his hips close. Mark rested his hands up on the others chest, kissing him back. Yugyeom sighed when they broke the kiss and Mark smiled at him, "Are you taking me to get my next tattoo today?" he said with a hopeful smile, Mark had plenty of tattoos - mostly on his neck and collarbone. They'd been together for the four years that Mark had been at university, he was graduating this year - well in a few weeks actually, and Yugyeom was buying him a tattoo as part of his present. "I really want that lotus." he said, hand dropping to trace the lotus tattoo on Yugyeom's forearm. 

"You know what it means if you get the lotus with the hanja in." Yugyeom knew the other understood the concept of being 'married to the mafia'. "You will be at risk if you show it off." Mark looked at Yugyeom and then nodded. Yugyeom gently pulled away, "but yes, we're going to Jaebum's." Yugyeom got in his car and Mark got in on the other side. The car was flash, being high up in the josuk meant that he could afford nice things, which meant luxury for him and his boyfriend. "I love you Yi-en" he said quietly as they drove. "I know I promised today we were doing the tattoo and then I was going to pamper you all day, I have things to do."

"You mean you're going to fight." Mark sighed, "Fuck." He looked away from his boyfriend. "I might sleep at Jinyoung's tonight." he sighed looking out the window. He wanted to cry, they'd agreed on this date for his graduation celebration. 

"Mature, you're going to sleep at your ex boyfriends." Yugyeom sighed. "You're being childish, I wait up for you most nights because you're sculpting." Yugyeom sighed, "And I don't get to choose these things, I can't just call in and be like my boyfriend wants to snuggle tonight so I can't go." Yugyeom was now parking his car near Jaebum's place. "I'm lucky they accept the fact that I'm gay." he said quietly. "I mean you've met some of them and they aren't exactly into the fact that I'm gay." 

"I get it Yugyeom." Mark said quietly. They were both just sat in the car, neither one moving to get out. "I just, I know what you risk every day. And I would like to make it to graduation with you." Mark said quietly, moving to touch a scar on Yugyeom's temple that spanned down the side of his eye. "I remember when you came to my door with this bleeding, we'd been dating for a year and I had no idea what you did." 

"I told you the truth that day." Yugyeom said quietly, "I'm sorry. I know you don't like me going out but I don't have a choice." Yugyeom moved a little, to lean over and kiss Mark's cheek. "I'm going to come home as soon as I can and I won't let anything happen to me."

"I'm still going over to Jinyoung's for a bit tonight." he said quietly, "and not to spite you." he sighed a little, "I'm just going to sort things out for graduation." Yugyeom just nodded, he couldn't really argue. He sighed as they both got out of the car. Holding hands with each other as they walked, but Yugyeom stopped his boyfriend outside of the door and Mark looked at him, moving to press a kiss to Yugyeom's lips again. "I love you." Mark said pulling away gently. "I love you, Yugyeom, that's why I hate you going out with them. I need you in bed with me at night to sleep." Mark sighed and then walked in, with Yugyeom behind him. 

Jaebum looked up from the boy he was tattooing. He looked back at the boy and finished off what he was doing. "Done" he said with a smile, as the boy he was tattooing sat up and they shared a kiss. They both got up and walked over. Jaebum had done every one of his boyfriend's tattoo's and had a few beautiful tattoo's on his own body - his boyfriend, Jackson, constantly hinted that he had an exceptional piece of art on his abdomen. "So" Jaebum said walking over, "Lotus. You want the signifier of the josuk. I mean I've done it plenty of time before, but after doing this you are basically married to him."

"I know," Mark said confidently. "It's been over four years and I love him more every day and it's not like I can actually marry him." Mark sighed a little as Yugyeom held him, kissing the others cheek. 

"I know." Jaebum said, moving to show the pair the tattoo on his ring finger, which was a wedding ring which was made out of he word Jackson Wang. "I just did his one that says Im Jaebum." he said quietly. Jackson came over and pressed a kiss to Jaebum's cheek, and then held him tightly. Mark could remember his first tattoo, it was (of course) done by Jaebum, the moon and star pattern he'd gotten on his neck, he'd come in just after he'd broken up with Jinyoung. Mark had been nervous so Jackson had sat with them, talking to him, and telling him how Jaebum was his boyfriend and they'd opened the shop together. Jaebum was the talent but Jackson brought the customers. 

Mark had chosen it because he had originally planned to go with his boyfriend and Jaebum's shop was one of the only LGBT friendly places in Seoul to get tattooed. It was also where he met Yugyeom, who was already quite tattooed. The other was in the waiting room while Mark was getting the stars and moon on his neck. He had caught Mark's eye and as a first timer, Jackson had insisted that the other was kept in the waiting room for half an hour so he didn't pass out driving himself home. He'd got talking to Yugyeom and found that he liked the other as a person and they'd hit it off. 

Jaebum lead Mark to see the design, it essentially looked just like Yugyeom's. "Is he coming back with us?" Jaebum asked and Mark shook his head, pressing a kiss to Yugyeom's lips gently. 

"No I want him to be surprised when he sees it on me." Mark smiled, he'd been in talks with Jaebum about how the tattoo was going to look on his pale skin, and they'd decided to play it on his back. He was excited to see it, Jaebum had some extra details that went down the ribs which were to show the other boy that Mark loved him. 

Once the tattoo was finished Mark walked out and smiled at his boyfriend. Yugyeom paid and then they left together, Yugyeom not really speaking, he'd been put out that the other hadn't wanted him in there. "Still crushing on Jaebum." Yugyeom said quietly when they stopped at a red light. Mark eyed him, and sighed. 

"No, Yugyeom. You know I love _you_ " Mark sighed "Is your mom eating with us today, or are you going to her before you go 'out' tonight." Mark leant against the window. He didn't hate Yugyeom's mom, it was just she wasn't a big fan of her son dating a boy, or a non Korean, or an art student. Mark's only quality she liked was that he could cook. He still tried for Yugyeom to get on with her, knowing that to a child who grew up in the mafia, family was everything. 

"I actually paid for a chef to come and do us a meal." Yugyeom said focusing on the road. "Because I'm so proud of you, and when you were focusing on your sculpture you lost weight and I know how hard you work everyday I wanted to give you a break from cooking." Mark nodded. "I'm sorry I can't marry you." he said quietly. He saw the longing for marriage for something more concrete. He knew that if anything happened to him Mark had no protection which would be given to any spouse. He wanted Mark safe and secure regardless of what happened to him. 

The meal was pretty sombre. The food was good, but they were both being quiet. Yugyeom got ready to go and sighed when Mark just gave him a small peck. Yugyeom sometimes hated how his work interfered with his personal life. He sighed walking into the building they operated from. Yugyeom wasn't exactly in a good mood and he just wanted to get this over with. "We need to do drop in less than an hour the client is waiting, can you tell BamBam to hurry the fuck up." he growled. 

"Did your fairy boy refuse to take it up the ass today." someone bitched from the other side of the room. Yugyeom strode over, and picked the boy up by his collar, pushing him against the wall. 

"My boyfriend, is not a fairy boy." Yugyeom said arm pressing against the guys throat. "You even dare thinking any of that homophobic shit and I will do much more than break your bones." he growled. He dropped the guy who was now gasping for air and he looked at everyone in the office room. "And that goes for all of you, so get the fuck back to work and worry less about my personal life, if you enjoy having hands and feet. And will someone please tell BamBam to get his ass to the fucking drop zone." 

When Yugyeom returned home, he found Mark asleep on the sofa. He carefully picked his boyfriend up and carried him up to their bed. He sighed as he felt the other tense in his sleep, gently lying him down and pulling the blankets over him. He stood by the window and looked out. He wondered if the boy was at risk, being here. Mark stirred in his sleep and sat up in the bed, looking over at Yugyeom, but not saying anything. 

Yugyeom slowly unbuttoned his shirt and undid his pants slowly slipping them off, before folding them neatly and then taking his socks off. He didn't mind that Mark was still in his relaxing clothes although when he turned to see the boy sat up he smiled. "I didn't want to leave you down stairs." he said quietly. 

"Someone bruised your face." Mark said quietly. 

"I took care of him." Yugyeom said quietly. 

"What did he do?" Mark mumbled. 

"It doesn't matter Mark, just sleep." 

"It does matter! Some one bruised your face and I'm your boyfriend." 

"Mark. Why does it matter? Who cares if some homophobe makes a comment, then I try to put him in his place, and then I get punched because of it and I have to kick him out of the josuk, so I had to break his wrists and ankles, do you think I want to come home and tell you that?" Yugyeom sighed, he knew it was just stress and frustration, but he hadn't meant to tell Mark the whole story. 

"You kicked him out because someone made a comment about us." 

"No, Mark, I kicked him out for punching a superior." Yugyeom sighed, "Me being gay just triggered the events that led to it." Yugyeom sighed getting into the bed and Mark moved to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry for getting annoyed. I just I can't stand it when people say things about us." he went quiet holding the boy close to him. "Because it reminds me, the world I'm part of is risky for you. My own 'family' could kill you let alone the people we fight." 

"They won't Yug, baby. please." he said quietly. "Calm down. one low down grunt means nothing, the other superior's feel the same. They are your /actual/ family. They love you. They want you happy, some of your cousins really do like us as a couple. I mean hell, your older brother came round earlier with a graduation present for me, and told me that he wanted me to come to his wedding as he proposed a few days ago. But then he hugged me, because remembered I can't marry you. And he would love us to be able to marry, because he can see how much we love each other." Mark said quietly, giving Yugyeom a kiss. 

Weeks later Yugyeom woke up naked, he looked for his boyfriend who was standing admiring how his tattoo had healed. Yugyeom got up and kissed Mark's cheek, "he did an amazing job on the lotus," Yugyeom said quietly, hand tracing over it's shape, "I like how you kept the hanja for my family name." he said quietly. Mark smiled as Yugyeom traced his fingers onto his ribs. "I like this," he said sinking to his knees to kiss over it, the intricate latin lettering of Mark and Yugyeom, the letters touched and then were linked by spirals not only to each other but a lot of them went back to the lotus. Mark nodded, "Mark" he said quietly. "Do you want to go to Jaebum and get the rings like him and Jackson."

"It wouldn't mean anything." Mark said quietly. "You could die on a job gone wrong and I'd be kicked out, and living with Jinyoung because I couldn't stay here I couldn't afford it. And your family wouldn't let me stay would they? They love me making you happy, but without that marriage certificate I'm just your 'buddy', the artist boyfriend." Mark's breath hitched, as Yugyeom stood up and held the other close. "I'd lose you, but I'd also lose our house, our memories, I'd lose what we had, the photos, the gifts, everything here, would belong to your family." 

"Mark." he said softly, pressing a desperate kiss to the boys lips. "don't talk like that. You're my everything and my family know you are one of us, you are treated like one of us, and Mark, we're going to grow old together. I don't go out onto the field very often because I need to be alive for you." Mark grasped onto the boy, and closed his eyes. He tried not to cry onto him, his feelings were so pent up about his boyfriend. Yugyeom held him close, pressing gentle kisses into his hair. Mark knew he had the real Yugyeom, who was soft and kind and gentle. A real Yugyeom that did some really bad things and was a different person at work. 

"I'm never going to have that safety net your brothers wife will." Mark said, clinging onto Yugyeom, "I just, I'm so scared of losing you." Mark sighed, "I found a job." Mark smiled at Yugyeom, "I know I mentioned wanting to go to the school of fine arts but I can't afford it, and before you say it, I want to work. I'm being commissioned, and it's good money." 

"I'm so proud of you." he said with a smile. "I want to see it ok? You first professional sculptor." he pulled him into an intense kiss. Mark held him and then pulled back. 

Yugyeom made sure that he moved all his bank accounts into a shared bank account in case anything happened to make sure Mark got their money. He was excited to tell the other about it, and maybe set it up so Mark got paid into that account. He sighed waiting for Mark to get home. He shot up when he heard the other call out for him. He ran out and saw Mark at their door, he was bleeding, and Yugyeom just scooped him up and carried him inside. Mark lay on the sofa as Yugyeom tended his wounds, once he was cleaned up, Yugyeom called his brother. 

Yugyeom's brother did the stitches, Mark sat there in silence. Yugyeom sighed looking at him. "Are you going to tell me what happened Mark?" he said quietly, holding onto Mark's hand as his brother finished up. Mark shook his head. "Why?" 

"Because I know what you're going to do if you find out and it's what they want you to do." he said looking at Yugyeom. Yugyeom's brother sighed and looked at Mark. Mark shuffled into Yugyeom's arms and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. 

"I want to know Mark, You're everything, and I can't have you getting hurt." Yugyeom sighed, "Plus you're an artist, you need your hands. If they break your hands you might never sculpt again, and I can't let that happen to your talent."

"I just want to go to bed Yugyeom." Mark said moving in the boys arms, Yugyeom just exchanged a look with his brother telling him he'd call him in the morning about Mark. Yugyeom took Mark to bed and the artist clung to him. "I can't let you do anything stupid." Mark said quietly. "It was this group of boys, fuck Yugyeom, they knew your name. They knew who you were and they knew about us, and they said if they hurt me you will come after them and then they can take you out." he said quietly, Yugyeom rubbed the artists back. "Please don't go after them." 

"Tell me who they were." Yugyeom coaxed gently. Mark kissed the other gently. He felt safe in his boyfriend's arms, and then sighed. 

"Jung's." Mark felt Yugyeom tense under him. "I really want you to leave it." Mark kissed Yugyeom again, "it's a trap, ok, they are going to kill you." 

"Yeah, I'll leave it, I'd rather have you in my arms." he said quietly "but you know, they are going to come for me. We have to be ready for them." Yugyeom sighed, "I had hoped we'd have a kid in the future, but now it doesn't feel safe."

"Yeah, well I don't want to ruin my figure anyway." Mark tried to lighten it up. "We can have a kid when the threat settles down. A cute little boy or girl and maybe a pet." he had accepted the mafia was in Yugyeom's blood and there was no getting away from it. 

The next morning Mark walked downstairs in his boxers and one of Yugyeom's button up shirts, only to stumble upon a family meeting. Mark looked at Yugyeom he knew what that was. He turned back and went back up the stairs throwing some clothes on before coming back down and walking to leave, he was so done with this. Yugyeom followed and grabbed his arm. "I told you" Mark said, "I told you to leave it, for our relationship, for our life, for the kid you said you wanted but you just can't. You don't even-"

"They're here Mark, because they heard you got hurt, and you're family. And we _always_ come to see family when they're hurt. They came to look after you. You might not like our lifestyle or understand it, but f"mily is family, Mark." Yugyeom sighed. 

Mark sighed as he went back into the living room and was suddenly being fussed over by the family. Yugyeom's family. His Family. He looked over at Yugyeom and smiled, an apology. Mark came over and gave his boyfriend a tight hug. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. "I should have trusted you and your family." 

"Our family." Yugyeom said quietly. 

 

"Yeah, Our family." Mark laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Josuk are the Korean Mafia and were where I chose to place Yugyeom because it made the most sense to me. 
> 
> \- I am thinking of maybe doing a series of one shots based off this world. 
> 
> \- Inspired by the beautiful art of DrawYourMark, more specifically this drawing of [Yugyeom](http://drawyourmark.tumblr.com/post/97971845089/tattooed-got7-part-4-7-kim-yugyeom) and this drawing of [Mark](http://drawyourmark.tumblr.com/post/96859952679/tattooed-got7-part-3-7-mark-tuan)


End file.
